


The Big EB

by Robin Gills (Akiseo)



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Easter, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiseo/pseuds/Robin%20Gills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Easter Bunny visits the 4077th.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big EB

**Author's Note:**

> Was intended to be a 10-min challenge drabble from mash-slash yahoo group.

“Where,” BJ half-yelled, half-asked as he waltzed into the Swamp taking a seat in the chair opposite Hawkeye who was sitting on his bed. “In God’s great ugly green earth did you manage to dig up a bag of jelly-beans!” 

“Why, Beeji,” Hawkeye said in a tone that suggested seriousness, but with a face that suggested anything but. “You of all people should know that the itty bitty Easter Bunny hands out candy and eggs to all the little kiddies all ov-ah da world!” he rounded out the sentence by stuffing a few multi-colored candies into his mouth.

“Why would I, specifically, know about the Easter Bunny?” BJ asked of his chewing friend. Hawkeye held out his bag for him to take from his bounty.

“You’ve got yourself a kiddio, Beej. The EB visits you every year!” Hawkeye said as he waved about wildly with his arms. BJ was given the impression of a pinwheel in a tornado. 

“Yeah, but I’ve been away since she was born and that doesn’t mean he hopped across the ocean to hide his eggs here.” BJ smiled and popped a pink candy into his mouth.

“Well, he made it all the way over here to see me! Or maybe there’s a special race of Chinese EB’s all running around out there,” Hawkeye laughed hysterically as he tossed a few more beans into his mouth and twisted the bag around in front of him. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you added something to those things. Or maybe sugar just makes you nutty,” BJ said smiling. He stood and held out his hand towards Hawkeye’s meaning to take the bag away “I think that’s it for the candy.” 

Hawkeye laughed excitedly again and he swayed back, holding the bag above his head to avoid BJ’s hands. The action caused BJ to lean farther over and closer to Hawkeye. 

Hawkeye continued laughing, but his weakened abs couldn’t hold him and he sat up. As he did so, he knocked into BJ. Neither was prepared as their heads met at the same level. Their lips touched and both men froze. 

BJ pulled away only a fraction as Hawkeye slowly dropped his hands from above him. BJ copied the motion and lowered his own hands and placed them on opposite sides of Hawkeyes’ thighs. He braced himself on the bed, holding up his weight over the other man. BJ leaned in, hesitantly closing the millimeter gap between them, unsure of what Hawkeye’s reaction would be. But Hawkeye didn’t respond as BJ pressed their lips firmly together this time. BJ locked onto Hawkeye’s eyes and they both stared. And stared. 

Then BJ saw something in Hawkeye’s deep, dark-blue eyes shift. He saw passion, lust, and love cloud those eyes, but the eyes’ closed before he could go too far down that path. Hawkeye pressed back into BJ’s advances. Still standing, BJ’s moved his legs in between Hawkeye’s knees and pressed him slowly back down into the bed. BJ then laid himself on top of him focusing his attention completely on Hawkeye. The bag of candy was unceremoniously dropped to the floor. The spilled contents were quickly forgotten. 

Panting breaths and wet sounds were the only things heard for the rest of the night.


End file.
